


Little Rose

by andybarberslxt



Category: Andy Barber (Defending Jacob) - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom, Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Blood, Daddy Kink, Death, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gore, Lactation, M/M, Mafia Elements, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Rape, Spanking Kink, Swearing, Toxic Relationship, Violence, andy barber is hottttt, dub con, god I love him, heavy smut, mcu characters do make appearances yes, praise/degradation kink, smut smut smut, total daddy, unfair power balance (boss/servant), warnings to be added as series progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybarberslxt/pseuds/andybarberslxt
Summary: You are a simple college student working to pay for her education, but it seems like your new boss is rather eager to keep you right by his side.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Boss/Maid
Kudos: 15





	Little Rose

When you get hired as the maid for the reclusive, once famed criminal defense lawyer Andrew Barber, you aren’t quite sure what to expect. Sure, you’ve heard the stories, even on the small island you moved from. He was a rising star, and celebrities used him to get out of anything from speeding tickets to murder charges. Then, one day, he vanished from the public eye.

You happened to move to his city to pursue college education after two gap years, and need a way to pay for your schooling. You hear about the maid job he’s offering through the grapevine of new friends who warn you about him in the same breath, but hell, it pays better than any job on ZipRecruiter. You accept, despite your sister warning you he could easily be a horrible person, and that no "simple” job should pay that much.

It’s as normal as can be at first, for working for a retired lawyer who seems more than secretive. And to top it off, he’s offered to put you through school - on the conditions that you become a live-in maid, you never take another job as long as you’re attending school, and that if you see anything strange in the mansion, you keep your lips sealed. You begin to wonder if the job was all worth it, but with Andy controlling your life, you have no other choice than to play along and see what sort of dark game the lawyer is playing at.

Turns out he retired for a reason, and it’s not so innocent. He didn’t become a quiet billionaire by being an attorney, and his income seems endless. All the nice flowers and nights off to “enjoy time with you” filled with thousand dollar wines and expensive gifts aren’t enough to shake your dread.

Just what did you get yourself into? And what does he plan to do with you?

***

Just wanted to say thank you for clicking on this story! It's coming soon, I promise, and I'm quite excited to write it. It's also published on my tumblr. This summary is like a place holder for the story, just so I can go ahead and get this published. I hope you enjoy it as much as I will!

\- kat


End file.
